The present disclosure relates to a reception apparatus, a reception method, a program, and a reception system. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a reception apparatus, a reception method, a program, and a reception system for rapidly tuning in to a reception frequency.
There exist frequency-hopping communication apparatuses for transmitting and receiving signals at a frequency being changed at very short intervals (e.g., at intervals of 0.1 second or thereabout). One such communication apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-212957. There also exist reception apparatuses for receiving terrestrial digital TV broadcast signals. One such reception apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-81568.